


The final miracle.

by Fanfictionwritter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Hasegawa Langa, Drunk Sex, Eating Disorders, Eventual Smut?, Everyone is friends with Adam expect Reki and his brothers friends, Hair Dyeing, Hurt Kyan Reki, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insecure Kyan Reki, Kagami is Great friends with Akashi, Kyan Reki has DID - Dissociative Identity Disorder, Langa and Reki get there happy ending I promise, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Nobody is gonna be in character well Adam is and Langa Well some of htem are gonna be in character, Oblivious Hasegawa Langa, One Night Stands, Reki and Akashi are siblings, Reki dyed his hair black, Reki is drunk Langa is not, Reki is gonna have trouble eating, Reki self-harms, Reki used to play Basketball, Reki wears dark clothe, Self-Harm, This will hurt like a bitch, Top Kyan Reki, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, episode seven hurt like a bitch and I'm here to make it worse, everyone is fucking gay, fluff? probably in chapter 6 or 7, occ a lot of it, reki and langa have a one night stand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionwritter/pseuds/Fanfictionwritter
Summary: Reki used to play Basketball with his brother, got injure had to quit, found a new hobby with his best friend, His best friend got hurt But he kept going he meet Langa though he was finally happy and then ADAM came in Langa hurt him along with the people he though were his friend changed in amtter for week's Reki can keep going anymore he need's One more miracle before he losse's Hope in everything Maybe His brother and His old friends can help?
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, Chinen Miya/Takashi, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Shindo Ainosuke| Adam one-sided, Himuro Tatsuya/Kagami Taiga, Kikuchi Tadashi & Shindo Ainosuke | Adam, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 23
Kudos: 87
Collections: Random Favorite Fanfics





	1. Chapter 1-Reki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NAGISAWHYYYYYY2333333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAGISAWHYYYYYY2333333/gifts).



> Yeah, I know Tags Looked scary and Reki with dark hair? Yes I know scary believe me it would look better but yeah It's gonna be sad? I guess I'm not good with angst and yes feel pain that's what I'm here for anyway hope you enjoy ps: Reki and Akashi are siblings here

How many weeks has it been since what happened to with me and Langa? Probably a lot I saw that he started being trained by ADAM Which got me mad at myself and him I had a lot of breakdowns and ended up, dying my hair black, my mom loved it and so did my sisters today I was gonna go back to school. 

I grabbed my stuff but not my skateboard and started walking to school with headphones. I was listening to Chase Atlantic. I kept my head down when I got to school. I wasn’t wearing my head band or my normal clothes. 

I was actually wearing a black hoodie and ripped jeans, I didn’t bother to fix my hair so it was down I got to class and set on my usual spot I got a lot of stares but I just kept my gaze on my phone while playing games, Langa walked over my desk and said “ you dye your hair?” I didn’t reply or looked at him. 

I just keep my gaze on my phone, “ Reki, please it's been a week’s talk to me” He was about to grab my arm I looked at him and snapped “Keep you hands away from me I don’t care if you used to be my friend or not touch me and I will break your arm” 

He looked at me with wide eyes and everyone did, He retracted his hands and said “Reki…” I turned my head around and said “ Leave me alone”, he went to his desk and sat down, I sighed and went back to playing games on my phone before class started. 

Time skip after all their classes. 

I packed all my stuff and started leaving Langa closed by, I saw Joe, Cherry, Miya, and Shadow there, they all looked at me with wide eyes, I walked past them and when someone grabbed my hand I turned around to see Langa holding it. 

“Let go” I said “ No” He said I sighed and said “Langa, let go of my hand” It came out harsh and rude, but I didn’t care “ No Reki it’s been weeks can we just talk please” I pushed him away, and he landed on his ass 

He looked at me with wide eyes, then Miya said “ What the hell dude Langa is your friend and so are we” That got me mad and I snapped “A friend A FRIEND!?!?! A friend doesn't tell someone how better someone else is or says that someone surpassed them or that they have not talented, I'm not your friend, don't label me with that”

I turned around and walked away living them in shock. Half way down my house I ended up sitting on the side of the road I put my head in my heads and said “ it happen again fuck” I wanted to scream, cry but I kept the bottle up. 

I picked my backpack up and started walking home. “ I’m home” I mumbled. I took my shoes off and walked to my room. I set my stuff down and layed on my bed. I took the basketball from my closet and started throwing it to the air and catching it. 

I used to play with my brother but I stopped because of a really bad wrist injury I had that was sometime ago but it was the reason I stopped playing and lost the passion for it. I wish it didn’t happen. I was reckless while playing. 

But that’s what they liked about me. I played for a long time, but then again my wrist injury made me stop, so I started skating not for long, I was also losing the passion for it I don’t want to but somethings are better to put an end then keep going and not loving it. 

I sighed and put the ball on the floor, I grabbed my headphones and plug them in my phone I put them on and started watching the videos of Langa or well, more of which I watched them and then deleted it them. 

I put some music and turn my phone off, pulled the blankets over my head and went to sleep. 

I woke up to someone talking I knew one voice it was my mom’s and my sisters were there too I jumped out of my bed and walked to the Living room that’s when I saw him “ Akashi-San?” 

He looked at me and said “Reki! Long time no, see little bro” I looked at my mom and said “Ma Did you know he was coming” She looked at me and smiled “ I though it would be a nice surprise you know” 

I looked at him and threw myself in his arms and hugged him “ I missed you” I mumble He laughed and said “ Me too... Hey Kiki, why don’t we do a one on one real quick, not too much work just simple” 

I looked at him and said “ But- what about my wrist” He shook his head and said “Will take it slow and if it hurts we will stop” I nodded Me and Akashi got up and went were the Basketball court that was outside 

He set everything up and said “ready?” I nodded “Alright then… 1...2...3!” 

Time skip after the one on one 

I sat down on the floor and said “ Did I do good” He nodded and said “ You did great” I smiled he sat beside me and said “ so you hair?” I looked at him and said “ do you not like it?” he shook his head and said “ No! It’s not that it’s just you loved your red hair, why did you dye it black” 

I took the water bottle and said “I- I don’t know just something different I guess” He nodded and said “ alright then so can I pick you up from school tomorrow or are you gonna walk again” 

“ Can you pick me up?” He nodded and said “ Kuroko want’s to see you” I hummed He ruffled my hair and said “ I really did miss you alright you need to catch me up with your life” I looked at him and said “ I will” He stood up and said “Great to know” Was I gonna tell him the true no no I was not


	2. I'm a dumb ass

My Dumb ass deleted this good thing I had the chapter in google docs let me just 😃🔫 anyway I'll probably out the second chapter later today 

Reki: Dumbass 

Me: Oh shut it Dazai 2.0

Akashi: What's with you and calling him Dazai

Me: Oh come one, he looks like him 

Reki: No I do not 

Akashi: YEah alright bye murder is probably gonna happen


	3. Chapter 2-Akashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " He isn't gonna be friends with you again"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright few things Reki is gonna show his other personality in this chapter and I talked about DID medicine I don't think there is that kind of medicine, but if not there is here for plot purposes alright correct me if I'm worng also tell me do you want a Langa pov later on or on the third chapter anyway enjoy

Reki and I went back inside chatting when we heard a knocked, he looked at the door and went to open it, he came back a second later, I looked at him and said “who was it?” He looked at me and said “ Nobody” 

I raised and eyebrow when another knocked came “Ignoret” “Kiki what aren’t you telling me” He looked down and said “ Nothing” Another knocked “ Alright You know I’ll open the door for you” 

He went to the door, put his arms over it and yelled “NO!” I pushed him aside and open the door “ No Wait-!” There was three older guys outside one kid his age and a grade schooler I guess? 

“ Umm hello Is Reki Home” The blue haired boy said “Umm Kiki Who are they?” He sighed and said “ nobody’s” I looked at him and said “ then why are they here because I know for a fact that your name is Reki” He looked at me mad and said “ There are nobody's, I don’t know them” 

“ Really?” I asked he nodded “ Alright then let me asked them” His eyes widen I turn my head to them and said “Hey I’m Akashi This idiot’s older Brother who are you?” they looked at me and the grade schooler said “ We are Reki’s Friends” 

“ Oh really, Why don’t you come in then I bet Kiki Would be so hap-” Reki cut me off saying “ NO! Listen here You are nobody’s to me we are not friends so leave my house before I grab scissors and kill you with the damn thing!” 

He slammed the door in their faces and sighed His right eyed was a red-marron “ Did you take your meds today” I asked he shook his head and said “ I should probably take them now before I lose control over him” 

“ Yeah, here go to your room I’ll take you your meds” He nodded and walked to his room, it was pretty late I was confused on why does guys were here at this hour were they actually friend with Reki 

Or just wanted something for him, the blue haired guy sure seem pretty hurt when Reki called them Nobody’s “ God Kiki what are you hiding” I murmured I sighed, I grabbed his meds and went to his room to give his meds 

I open his door to see Reki in his bed with a basketball in his other hand I knew how much it hurt him to leave Basketball and my mom called me because he was losing his passion for Skateboarding too

So that got me worry and I guess that brings us here “Kiki I brought your medicine” He looked at me and said “ Thank you Sei” I smiled and said “I haven’t heard that nickname in a while” 

He chuckled and said “ Yeah I know” I sat beside him and handed him his meds He took them and put the bottle on his nightstand, he sighed and said “ So Kuroko is here” I nodded He smiled and said “Can’t wait to see him again” 

I laughed and said “he can’t wait either, he really missed you too”, Reki smiled, it wasn’t his usual bright smile it was more like forced I sighed and said “ so you don’t actually know those guys or…” His smiled faded and looked down “ I guess you could say I do know them, and we used to be friends, not anymore” 

“ What happen?” He shook his head and said, “ Nothing it dosen’t matter alright” I hummed and said “ alright then I’ll let you sleep” he hummed and said “goodnight Sei” I ruffled his hair and said “goodnight to you too Kiki” 

I went out of his room and walked to mine I caught a glimpse of a blue haired boy outside and the others they were talking I walked to the door and open it “ It’s pretty late, you know” I said they looked at me. 

I walked toward them and said “ you should go home especially since you have a grade schooler” The boy looked at me and said “ I’m not a grade schooler!” “ You look like one” He was about to say something when the blue haired boy cut him off 

“ You are Reki’s Brother right?” I nodded “Alright then has he ever unfriended anyone before?” he asked “Yeah” I said “ How did they get him to be friends again?” I scoff and said “ Let me guess it’s been more then a week?” 

He nodded “ He isn’t gonna be friends with you again” I said they looked at me and a guy with Pink hair was about to say something but I cut him off “ Look I don’t know what you did to him but you ain’t gonna get his friendship back, so I recommend you to go before I call the police on you” 

They were about to argue when the blue haired boy said “Will leave, thank you for telling me this”, I nodded and waved them goodbye, I sighed and said “ Kiki, what mess have you gotten caught up, why don’t they leave you alone” 

I walked inside the house to see hear groaning and something falling in the backyard, I walked there to see Reki with his skateboard, he looked done but kept pushing “Kiki? I though I left you so you could sleep” 

He looked at me and said “Sorry Sei I just wanted to try this new trick, you know” I looked at him up and down and said “ yeah, sure come on it’s late you should go to bed you have school tomorrow” 

He looked at me and said “ Alright then” he left his skateboard there “aren’t you gonna picked that up?” I asked “ no it’s fine I can get tomorrow” I nodded we walked inside and I wonder. 

"𝔸𝕣𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕪 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕤𝕠𝕟 𝕨𝕙𝕪 ℝ𝕖𝕜𝕚 𝕚𝕤 𝕝𝕠𝕤𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕡𝕒𝕤𝕤𝕚𝕠𝕟 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝕤𝕜𝕒𝕥𝕖𝕓𝕠𝕒𝕣𝕕𝕚𝕟𝕘"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me:Well that was dramatic and the scissor thing holy shit Reki I didn't know you could be bad ass
> 
> Reki: They didn't call me Dazai 
> 
> Akashi: You know I was thinking he looked more like Kaneki 
> 
> Reki: Fuck you
> 
> Me: You are so right Kaneki 2.0 
> 
> Reki: Goobye Hoped you guys enjoyed I'm gonna commit murder to two idiots


	4. Chapter 3- Reki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I looked to see who it was to see...

I woke the next day by my alarm I rolled over to turn it off and go back to sleep until I feel someone nudge me I open my eyes to see Akashi there “Sei what the hell are you doing here” 

“ You’re late and if you don’t want me to kick you out and throw water on you get up but I can do that if you want, you know?” I groan and said “ I’m awake” He smiled and said “Great to know” He stood up and said “The Food is ready but I think you want to take it to school” 

I nodded and said “Cool” I stood up and grabbed a dark blue hoodie and dark ripped jean’s “ Kiki Are does guy’s bothering you I can always do something about them” he said all of the sudden

I stopped and said “I-I- Sei please don’t get involve in my problems okay” He nodded and said “Alrigth then go to school and I’ll pick you up later” I nodded He left my room and I started changing fixed my hair a bit and grabbed my stuff

I say goodbye to everyone and began my walked to school with my headphones on and played The Neighbourhood I didn’t grab my skateboard, no surprise there half-way to school I saw Langa with his Skateboard, he waved at me. 

I ignore it, he frowned, I continue my walk to school from the corner of my eye I saw a hickey in Langa’s neck of course I, though he was already wrapped around Adam’s finger I scoff of course he was 

*so dumb to think he actually loved you, come on, give in you, don't need him, you could have the world at your feet, let me take control* I heard my other me said I shook my head and mumble “no” 

I walked straight to my seat and put my feet up and started playing video games, I sighed then the bell rang and class started. 

Time skip Because Author-chan is very lazy- Reki and Akashi 

I grabbed my stuff and walked out the classroom Class was over and I could Finally go hang out with My brother and Kuroko. Kuroko was like my brother even more then Akashi he understood me and read me very easily to be honest I was kind of jealous he got with Akashi 

Don’t get me wrong, they make a really cute couple but I’m better than him anyway when I walked outside I saw Cherry, Joe, Miya, and Sadow I sighed and walked right past them when I heard Miya call out to me. 

“Reki, You have to stop ignoring us please” I stopped why did I stop I hate them right I don’t want to talk to them, keep walking, Reki don’t turn back you… They don’t need you, they are better without you. 

You’ll bring them down, keep walking, I was stuck I couldn’t move that’s when I felt a hand grabbed my hand It was Langa’s I turn around and said “ Let me go Langa” He shook his head and said. 

“Reki, please stop ignoring us, look I know you're mad but what about skateboarding the tournament is still accepting people I bet that if I talk to Adam he would let you join you still have time we can skate again together, Reki” 

That got me mad super mad I wanted to punch him and just kick him hit in some way but I kept my cool and said “ Are you serious? Langa what part didn’t you get I’m scared did that just flew over your head, are you that self centered, do you not care what other people tell you” 

I scoff “ of course you don’t god I was so stupid to think you actually gave a flying shit about me no you care for yourself and nothing else or why else would you let Adam use you as a fuck toy” 

I pulled my hand away and said “ Talk to me when you actually care and stopped being Adam’s Slut” that’s when I heard someone yell “ KIKI!” I looked to see who it was to see Akashi, Kuroko, Aomine, Kise, Midorami, Takao, Tatsuya, And Kagami standing right there. 

My eyes widen in surprise, they walked toward me and Kise said “Are you sure this is Reki I mean when did he became an edgy boy huh What the hell happen dude” Your real please tell me I’m not dreaming If I am please I don’t want to wake” 

Takao laughed and said “You're not Dreaming Reki-kun we are very real” I looked at the other’s and then slapped Aomine, they looked at me with Wide eyes and Aomine said “ What the hell!” 

I sniffled and said “Sorry you just kind of look like someone I hate” Kise laughed and so did the Others Akashi looked at me and said “ are they bothering you” I looked at him and said “It dosen’t matter” 

He gripped my shoulder and said “ Yes, it does Kiki please be honest with me are they bothering you” They looked at them, they were tall guys well, some of them, but still they were scary even for me. 

“ Please guy's, let's not cause a scene, let's just leave” I said trying to sound reasoning they all nodded and started walking, Kuroko walked over to me and said “hug” I nodded and hugged him while saying “ I missed you, Kuko” He giggled and said “Me too you need to catch me up in what you have been doing alright” 

I nodded and said “ yeah” He looked at the other’s and said “Hi, I'm Kuroko who are you?” I grabbed his hand and said “ Come on Kuko Sei might get mad if he sees you talk to them” he looked at me up and down and then said “ Alright then” 

Before Ieft I looked at them and said “leave me alone, please” Langa was about to say something, but I cut him off “Please just stop leave me alone” and then left with nothing more to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: That was HOLY SHIT WAS THAT GREAT 
> 
> Reki: What part the part were I called Langa a slut or... 
> 
> Me: Everything. 
> 
> Akashi: Not gonna lie I really like this chapter 
> 
> Me:AWWWW thank you I worked hard on it UwU 
> 
> Akashi: Aren't you supposed to finish hw 
> 
> Me: Shit Anyway goodbye my dear readers see you next time


	5. Chaper four- Miya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nah you just sucked at feelings"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this a Miya Point of view yeah it is I wanted to cover some ground on Miya and you know everything else but anyway enjoy this hope you enjoy

I sighed Langa really had to fucked up for him to not talk to us for week’s I wish he could just talk to me Reki is the person I looked up too no matter what why you may ask He deffend me against Adam when he said I wasn’t enough of a skater 

He was my first friend in so long and know he was driffting away Langa looked at us and said “let’s try tomorrow” everyone aggred expect me I just kept quite everyone looked at me and Langa said “Miya?” I sighed and said “No… I think this is were I go and just let Reki go you do you guys but I think this were I put the line” 

I grabbed my skateboard and left no looking back was I sad of course I was again Reki was the person I looked up to I was so deep in though I didn’t see the person that was walking infront of me. 

“WATCH OUT!” I yelled in the end we both ended up in the floor I groan and said “Are you okay?” “Yeah” the person said wait I remember that voice “Takashi?” He looked at me and said “Miya?” 

I nodded He looked at me and said “I Have to go” He picked up his stuff and started leaving when I saw he forgot a book of his “Wait Takashi you forget your book” I looked at the tittle and saw it was the hunger games. 

He grabbed his book and I said “You liked the hunger games” He looked at me and said “Yeah what about it?” I put my hands up and said “Nothing it’s pretty good book one of my favorites to be quite fair” 

He looked at me with wide eyes and said “Yeah sure” I laughed and said “No seriusly Hunger games is really cool I loved the movie adaptaion but I think I like the book’s way more htne the movie I didn’t really feel as connected with the charcters like I did with the book” 

He looked at me up and down and said “alright then who is your favorite character?” “ Peter” He laughed and said “wow so you really don’t have a good taste in stuff” I looked at him and said “Peter is cool alright” He shook his head and said “whatever alright” 

I grabbed my skateboard “It’s been awhile” He looked down and nodded “Yeah” I shifted a little and said “so umm what have you been up too?” “Nothing much... you still skating?” I Nodded “Yeah” 

He nodded and said “Cool” he was about leave when I blurted out “wanna hang out?” I mentally slap myself for asking him that He looked at me and said”You wanna hang out with me?” “You don’t have too”  
He smiled and said “Sure let’s hang out” i out my skateboard under my arm “Alright were you wanna go” I said “I was gonna go to the arcade but we can go somewhere else if you want” “No the arcade sounds great” 

We started walking in was silence something I haven’t feel since Reki stopped hanging out with us yeah he was loud but when he was quite it was calm and youd didn’tt have to worry about anything. 

I saw he kept looking at me quick glances and then looked another direction I smiled I really did miss hanging out with him when we got to the arcade we played games and hanged out by the time we were done it was alredy sunset. 

We were just talking on the side of the road watching cars pass liseting to music while I show him some skateboard tricks which he found amazing and understood why I liked skatebording so much. 

By then of it I ended telling him everything I did with Langa, Shadow, Cherry, Joe, and Reki “So Yeah I ended up Calling Joe Dad and Cherry Mom just so he could stop flirting with those girl’s so weird” 

He laughed and said “what happen after” “Nothing much the girl’s stopped talking to Joe while he whinned” I said He shook his head and said “Poor guy” “Yeah I wish we could hang out like that again” 

He looked at me and said “Why? Did something happen” I nodded 

“Yeah Reki he ins’t talking to us jeez even called Langa a fuck toy I don’t know what’s going between them but I hope they can fix it I don’t like to see them like that Reki si like my brother the person i tust the most I want him to hang out like before laugh and do stupid stuff you know I really don’t know what happen I just want it to get fix” I said 

“Well I think you should talk to him” I looked down and said “I alredy tried he ignore us or just snapped hell he even said he would kill us” Takashi patted my head and said “I think you shouldn’t give up he need’s time probably but don’t stop trying to get him to be your friend maybe he is just deling with things nobody know’s about” 

I sighed “probably” takshi looked at his phoen and said “Oh I have to go See you Miya” Beofre he left I said “ Want to hang out tomorrow” He looked back and said “Yeah I’ll liked that” “Alright bye” I said he waved goodbye and walked away 

I sighed “Maybe Takashi is right maybe he is just in a bad place god damn it why was so fucking blind I should have never say Langa was better then him Reki is better then anyone kind heart his just Reki god damn it I can really just have one real friend I’m a horrible friend why can I just be a good friend I lost my past friends because of how awful I am and now reki why damn it why” I said

Then I heard someone say“Nah you just suck at showing your feelings” I turn around to see...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me:Holy Mother of god
> 
> Reki: I didn't get screen time 
> 
> Me: You will get your screen time next chapter 
> 
> Akashi: Me too? 
> 
> Me:Yep So Miya you and Takashi friends again? 
> 
> Miya:It's not like that! 
> 
> Reki:Uhhh Miya Falling is in loveeeee
> 
> Miya:Shut it Asshole!
> 
> Me:Anyway hoped you enjoy byeeeee 
> 
> Akashi:I never get screen time 
> 
> Me:Oh shut it you crybaby


	6. Chapter 5- Reki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw Langa sitting there he looked at me and said…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a fun game for you guy's how many times did I use "..." every time a character talked

A few hours earlier  
When we got home I got tackled by a lot more people that I would have like “Jeez Get off me you Morons!!” I yelled while laughing they got off me and landded on their butt’s Akashi was recording. I stood up and tried key word and tried to get his phone. I couldn't. I falled on the floor because Kise grabbed my ankle and that made me fall.

They started laughing while I stayed there in the floor Akashi was laughing too I glared at them and said “Yeah yeah laugh all you want I wanna see you laughing when I murder all OF YOU!” They looked at each other and started laughing more. 

I rolled my eyes and “I hate all of you” They kept laughing until Kise speaked up “So Reki What’s with the clothe change and hair change not that I don’t like it it’s just that why?” I took a deep breath and lied “Nothing much just some change you know” they all gave me ‘are you serious’ look 

I was a terrible liar well not really I mean I lied about being happy for how many months whatever they knew me enough to know I was lying “So How you guys been I haven’t talked to you in awhile” I tried to change the subject as fast as I could. 

Yeah that wasn’t gonna happen because then Kagami said “Reki something is wrong you know you can tell us right we are friends really good friends I mean we played basketball yeah rivals whatever we are friends you can trust us man” 

I looked down and said “It’s nothing guy’s I promise” they knew when to drop a subject so they did “So! Reki, how have you been with Skateboarding think you can show us some tricks!” Takao said I looked at him and said “I- I haven’t skated in awhile but Sure I can show you some trick’s I don’t mind...” I said with a small smile 

Takao nodded and I sighed and said “alright then but tomorrow because I’m exhausted we had soccer today” They all stopped whatever they were doing and looked at me then Akashi yelled “SOCCER!” here is the thing nobody from us liked soccer that much and playing was like we were cheating on Basketball. 

Even tho I stopped playing Soccer was still something I didn’t like and wasn’t good at I’m much better at basketball but back to topic “Yes soccer” I said they all looked at me liked they were ready to throw me in bleach to clean me up or something 

“Stop with those looks alright I know soccer sucks but school rules” they all groan and said “Fuck your school” 

Time skip. 

We were all on the couch with one huge problem there was food but not anymore know what is the problem in that you may ask here is what is the problem my mom said to not finish the food what did we do we finish the food “Okay this can end two ways” Aomine said  
“We buy more food and survive or we stay here seated and die” Midorami said “Shin-Chan!” Takao yelled “What! You all know I am right here” Akashi groaned and said “Alright here is what’s gonna happen Reki you go and some of the snacks we ate at the little store and then We cook alright?” 

We all looked at him and said “ Since when did you make the decisions?” He looked at us and said “Do you guy’s want to die!” we shook our heads “Then fucking go Mom comes back in 3 hours with the twins so go!” 

We all started moving I put my shoes off and then went to the store I picked everything up we didn’t eat a lot of snacks but again it’s us a group of friends that play basketball and get hungry really easy but back to theme here when I got everything and started walking home I saw Miya sitting down. 

On a bench I walked over to him I heard him sigh and say “Maybe Takashi is right maybe he is just in a bad place god damn it why was so fucking blind I should have never say Langa was better then him Reki is better then anyone kind heart his just Reki god damn it I can really just have one real friend I’m a horrible friend why can I just be a good friend I lost my past friends because of how awful I am and now reki why damn it why” 

“Nah you just suck at showing your feelings” I said he turned around and his eyes widened. I chuckled. I jumped over the bench and sat down saying “So… I’m better than anyone huh?” He kept silent and I sighed and said “Miya the thing is not against you alright… You are not and awful friend you just need to show emotions sometimes” 

He looked at me and said “NO! I am and awful friend I hurt you saying you were not as good as Langa, He is not you you were the one that made me enjoy skateboarding again not Langa it was you” I looked at him and said “Miya… your right I’m not the best at skateboarding alright” 

“You are you really are” I was about to stand up when he hugged me and said “I don’t want to lose you like my other friends” that’s when I realized he was… crying? “Hey don’t cry it’s okay don’t cry” he looked at me and I said 

“Miya you know I see you as my little brother and that would never change I promise… Alright Miya let’s try this again… Hi I’m reki nice to meet you” He looked at me and said “Miya… Nice to meet you Reki” I laughed and said “Alright kiddo it’s late get home I don’t want your parents worrying” 

“Alright then bye Reki'' he said Before he left I said “Oh Miya if you want to win that boy’s heart buy him chocolates and don’t talk about video games or skateboarding alright I bet he would like that” He stopped and walked back looked at me and said “It’s not like that!” “Yeah sure” 

He rolled his eyes and sad “it’s really not like that” I raised my eyebrow he sighed and said “Okay maybe it’s like that” I shook my head Is stood up ruffle his hair and said “Alright then let’s go” we started walking he went to his home and I went to mine were I saw Langa sitting there he looked at me and said…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: This was... Wholesome? 
> 
> Akashi: YOU promised me screen time!
> 
> Me: I did give you screen time. 
> 
> Reki: Yeah man, and this story is not about you is about me and how broken I am 
> 
> Miya: Alt title: How much is reki broken 
> 
> Reki: ;-; 
> 
> Me: I like that title 
> 
> Akashi: Hahahah
> 
> Reki: I hate all of you


	7. Chapter 6- Reki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And who the hell cares if that guy got better than you what the hell does it matter, everyone is different, people are different in their own way and if your ‘friends' called you that then they are just assholes that don’t deserve your friendship”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't update in a while had to take care of some things' hut here I brought and update for all of you

He looked at me and said “Hey…” I looked at him and said “What do you want” He looked down and said “I- I just wanted to tell you there was a party tomorrow, the soccer team won a match against today since a long time and the team and other people are gonna celebrate” 

I sighed and said “Alright and what does that have to do with me” He looked down and said “I-I just wanted to ask if you would want to go” I sighed, walked at the front of my house and said “Yeah sure” he then replied “Really?!” He sounded so excited, it broke my heart that he wanted to make things better, but not me, it really did, he was a great person but still a pice of shit that you could take Advanteng of so easily just like Adam did it hurt me, but that’s not the point here. 

“Yeah” I open my the door to my house and then closed it I sighed everyone looked at me “What hell took you so long!” Tatsuya yelled I rolled my eyes and said “Nothing” I said everyone got the bags and started to put the stuff away I went to the living room and sat on the couch. 

When I heard someone said “Are you hungry?” I looked to see who it was and it was Kuroko I shook my head and said “No thank you” he sighed and said “Let’s go to your room” He said I stood up and nodded we started walking to my room. 

I open the door and went inside He closed the door and said “let it out” I looked at him and fell on the floor and cried, I cried hard thank the god that my mom put soundproof wall's, He hugged me and said “it’s okay I’m right here Re” 

After a while of crying I calmed down we were sitting on my bed in silence when Kuroko said “Re, I don’t know what has been happing here but you can tell me I won’t judge you, I’m your friend, you can trust me” I sighed and said “Were do I start” 

“Well, maybe why you dyed your hair or how your not eating or why you cut your wrist you might have thought we didn’t notice or your mother, but she did, she is not stupid” I blinked and then scoff “I though I was doing a pretty good job at hiding it” 

He shook his head, I sighed again and then said

“I-I had this friend transfer from canada we met the first day when I let my skateboard fall down and it rolled down the street, so I asked him for him to catch it you know he asked about ti and blah blah blah I ended up teaching him I made him his own board and other stuff we start making new friends He started getting better and better with skateboarding that everyone started calling me his shadow the red haired guy that cling to snow tch I new though it will get this bad so a few weeks ago I got so feed with everyone’s shit that I cut him off because he wanted to skate against some dangerous and you know I was feeling down and I wasn’t enough for him and I couldn’t help him, so I cut him off I, though that night he would run to me and say that he wouldn’t do it because… We made a promise I though he would say I will not skate against him or something like that but no, he let me walk away like nothing, it hurt me Kuko so much the person I started feeling comfortable with let me go so damn easy It hurt’s it’s hurt’s so damn much I can’t deal with it anymore and now he is trying to be friends with me again like he didn’t let go of me and my other friends too they act like they never called me his shadow, his under dog I hate it hurt’s and I can’t deal with it anymore It hurt’s so much even worse than when I stopped playing basketball I though I will be fine but I’m not I tried to forget but I can’t and I just want to forget everything for once and just act like it never happen” 

I had tears in my eyes, he looked at me and said “Re… I know that you feel like shit and that you already lost something that you love but don’t stop trying to get better I mean, did you give up in basketball or did you keep going did you just threw it away because someone told you that you're not good enough no, you proved them wrong you became better!” 

He hugged me and said “And who the hell cares if that guy got better than you what the hell does it matter, everyone is different, people are different in their own way and if your ‘friends' called you that then they are just assholes that don’t deserve your friendship” 

I smiled and said “Yeah, thank you Kuko you really do know how to make me feel better” he smiled at me and said “So… the hair dying” “Mental breakdown” “Cutting?” “Deppresion and feeling worthless” “not eating?” “The same thing as cutting” he shook his head and said you really are something else” 

“Probably” He sighed and said “You know Sei is not here because he was worried he got a job interview at your school for the basketball team” My breath hitch and said “Wha-What?” He nodded and said “I know Re It’s just he wants to get closer to you again he has missed you since you left” 

I shook my head and said “But Kuko, there's more isn’t it” He stood up and said “Taht’s not my problem, want to know more, asked him not me anyway, we are going to watch a movie then sleep because tomorrow is a long day” 

We walked out and everyone looked at us and said “Finally the two vampires came out” Akashi said “vampires?” I aked “Yeah Kiki, you gonna all dark creepy” I rolled my eyes and said “Shut up before I hit you” he stuck out his tongue and I just rolled my eyes and then said “There’s this party tomorrow” 

Akashi looked at me and said “If your are asking me permission to go Kid, I don’t know how to take care of myself so don’t go around asking me make our own decision” I laughed and so did the other’s I shook my head and said “Alright then guess I have a to go to a party tomorrow” I said I sat down while Kurko went and sat down beside him “Only rule don’t drink” 

I nodded and said “I’m not crazy I will never drink” “Good” He said then put the movie on and oh boy, did I lie when I said I will not drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: That was sad and comfortaing 
> 
> Reki: it truly was so next chapter 
> 
> Akashi: There's gonna be smut so... 
> 
> Miya: So Reki it broke you heart seeing Langa being excited about something you said 
> 
> Reki: Shut it, Cat! *Hits Miya 
> 
> Miya: Ouch!
> 
> Me: Hey don't fight but anyway Ayo Reki you and Langa- 
> 
> Akashi, Reki, and Miya: Anyway guy's that's all for today see you next time! 
> 
> Me:But-

**Author's Note:**

> Did Reki show his new personality? Probably was he actually gonna break Langa's Arm?... Yes he was Do I regret making this No not all <3 also Kiki is Akashi's nickname for Reki get it Reki Kiki no okay I'll just leave it there so sorry this was bad next chapter is gonna be better pinky promise take it unlike Reki
> 
> Reki: Hey that was a direct attack 
> 
> Me: Shut up Atleast I don't look like Dazai osamu
> 
> Akashi: Pffft Dazai 
> 
> Reki: Oh shut it dark lord


End file.
